Old friends, new loves, new histories
by frenchie607
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha used to be friends when they were younger. Now they are in highschool, and everything is changing. Old friends turn to new love, and old loves reunite. this is my second fanfic! InuKag MirSan Sesskokomy own character enjoy!


A/NThis is my second Inuyasha fanfiction. I'm sorry about the mess ups I'm most likely making. I had no idea what Kagome's mom's name was, so I made in Iku meaning "nourishing" which I thought was good for her mother. Also, Souta is actually going to be Kagome's nephew. I know this is all very confusing, but this is basically based on my life. Sango is going to act like my friend, who acts like Sango from the anime, and Inuyasha is based on a guy whom I've known since 4th grade. Kagome's mom is like my mom, Sesshomaru is paired with a character of my own making (Kagome's sister, modeled after my sister), and it's all very confusing… I also do NOT own the Inuyasha series… so ya…)

Kagome sighed as she looked yet again at her Calculus homework. She knew that it had to be done, and she had a week to do it, but she absolutely hated math. It wasn't that she was bad at it, it was just that Calculus was the thing she struggled the most in. "_Well, I guess I have to do it if I want to get into Harvard,_" Kagome thought as she took out her pencil and calculator to get started.

Since Kagome was in her usual table at the local library, her friend Sango had no problem finding her. "Hey, Kagome!" Sango yelled out cheerfully to her friend. However, as soon as she saw that Kagome was studying yet again, Sango sighed heavily. "You know, Kagome, there's more to life than studying."

"Not if I want to get into college for pre-med there's not," Kagome muttered as she added yet another line onto her endless calculus problem. "Besides, I'll have time for fun after veterinary school."

Sango sighed again as she realized that she could not successfully argue with her friend over the issue. She'd known Kagome since fourth grade, and from that experience Sango knew that Kagome would not budge on this issue. "So, Kagome, how's your mom?"

"She's fine," Kagome said as she put down her math homework, "I mean, the strength in her legs is dropping, as the doctors have said to her before, but she still has enough energy to work."

"I'm sorry, Kagome." Sango knew how hard it was for her friend to see her mom deteriorating right in front of her.

"It's all right," Kagome shook her head, "I'm used to it." Pushing back her chair, Kagome got up and started to put all of her stuff into her backpack. "Look, Sango, I have to get home, so I'm just going to get some books that I need for some classes, and I'm going to be on my way."

"Wait. Don't you need a lift?"

As she laughed at her forgetfulness, Kagome turned back to Sango. "Oh, ya! I'm sorry, I totally spaced. Thanks."

"No problem." Sango chuckled as she got up also and waited for her friend to check out her books.

After she stepped into her house, Kagome walked into her kitchen and placed her backpack on the table. Then she walked back to the living room to greet her mom. "Hi, Ma!" Kagome kissed her mom on the cheek and then stepped around her wheelchair to stand in front of the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Iku said as she rearranged the pillows behind her head. "How was your day, Sweetie?"

"Oh, it was great. I learned a lot, but I have a lot of homework, so I need to get started on that."

"I understand, Sweetie. I'm so proud of you," Iku smiled, "but you need to slow down a little. You're only 16, Honey."

Kagome laughed weakly, "I just need to think about my future, Ma."

"Of course, of course. By the way, your sister is still at school."

"Okay, Ma." A second later, Kagome walked into the kitchen and turned the computer on. If she didn't get started on her homework soon, she wouldn't be able to finish by dinnertime, and she absolutely had to cook dinner for the family. She took out her Early Childhood Development and Biology homework and notes first, and started on the essays for both classes.

At six that night, Kagome was chopping up vegetables for her pasta sauce when her sister, Koko, walked in the door from school. Kagome's one year old nephew, Souta, ran to his mother when he heard the door open, and laughter was heard from both mother and child. Koko walked into the kitchen, and was still laughing and holding her little boy when she saw her sister. "Hey, Kagome! How was your day?"

"It was good," Kagome smiled sincerely as she saw her sister laugh and dance with Souta. "How was your day?"

"It was wonderful! My English professor told me that I was doing very well in his class and that I only had one year left for college!" Koko smiled brightly and twirled around with a giggling Souta in her arms.

"That's wonderful, sis," Kagome turned to the stove and put the vegetables onto the skillet to sauté them before the sauce was started. Kagome was truly happy for her sister. Ever since Souta's father, Tomi, had left and stopped abusing Koko, things had gotten better. Koko had gone back to school, and Kagome and her mom had started to take care of Souta.

When the sauce was started, Kagome started to boil the water for the pasta and walked to the cupboard to grab the spaghetti. Koko walked over after placing Souta in his high chair and stirred the sauce. "Kagome, do you need any help with dinner?"

"Nope, I think I have it pretty much handled. You just go and relax, I'll take care of all of this."

"You work too hard, Kagome." Koko looked worried as she looked at her younger sister, "Why don't you slow down a bit?"

"Don't worry, Koko, I'll be fine. By the way, can I use your car to get to work tonight? Mine's still in the shop."

"Sure, just promise me something," Koko looked at her sister seriously.

"What?" Kagome looked up as she stirred the pasta into the pot.

"Have some fun before you're in college."

Kagome shook her head and stirred the pasta and the sauce simultaneously, "Why is everybody telling me to do that?"

"Because we're worried about you, Hun."

"Yeah, well, there's no reason to worry. Can you get some dishes out of the cupboard? Dinner's almost ready."

Koko walked towards the cupboard and got out three plates, forks, and cups. She also took out some baby food from the cupboard and a baby spoon for Souta. As soon as all that was done, Kagome took the sauce pasta off of the stove and put it in a colander on the sink, and then she took the sauce off of the stove and onto a potholder. Soon after all that was done, Kagome called her mother into the room for dinner, and they all sat down to eat.

Thirty minutes later, Kagome arrived at the local emergency room and checked into her job as a secretary. As soon as she got dressed in her uniform, she sat down at the desk and started her long night of work. That night was extremely busy, and Kagome was glad that the hospital was not understaffed at the moment so that she had nobody come up to the desk and complain about the waiting period. At nine it was still busy, and she started to feel the fatigue even though she was only partway through her hours. However, she kept with it until she was finished at one in the morning. Then she drove home, unlocked the door, locked it again, and walked back to her room to pass out.

The next morning, Kagome woke up at 6:00 and started to get ready for school. She gathered up her homework, took a shower, brushed her teeth, and walked out the door to walk the quarter of a mile to the school bus stop. It was another day, and it seemed like any other day.

As soon as she arrived at the park to wait for the bus, she noticed most of the people were the regular people who waited for the bus every day, but she noticed two people who she hadn't seen at the bus stop before. They were Inuyasha and Miroku, buddies and the most popular guys at school.

The only reason she really noticed them was because she knew Inuyasha. She had known him since she was in fourth grade, him in sixth. His brother used to be her sister's boyfriend until they parted due to unknown circumstances. During the time the two were dating, Inuyasha used to hang around Kagome's house a lot, and they got to know each other. He always joked around with her, and Kagome enjoyed his company and even had a crush on him at that time. However, as soon as he turned 13, he became an instant stranger. Inuyasha never talked to her again, and when she saw his Myspace, she found out that he had a girlfriend, Kikyo. She also noticed when she saw him that he had become an inconsiderate jock, and a jerk. From then on she never talked to him again, and only saw him in school rarely, because he avoided her like the plague. It was only natural, since he was a senior and she a sophomore, and Kagome told herself she didn't mind it.

Inuyasha was still talking to Miroku when they all piled onto the bus. Suddenly, Miroku noticed her and turned towards where Kagome was sitting. "Hey there, Beautiful."

Kagome sniggered, she had never really considered herself beautiful, "What do you want?"

"I just thought that you might want to talk with me. Beautiful women like you shouldn't be sitting all alone."

Inuyasha looked at her and raised his eyebrow, "Feh, she's just a nerd."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome turned to face him. "It's better than being a self-righteous jerk. Besides, I'm surprised you recognized me, Takahashi, you haven't spoken to me since you were in seventh grade."

"Whatever," he crossed his arms over his chest, "You were an annoying little brat."

"Imbecile."

"Bitch."

"I don't have time for this," Kagome said and turned around in her seat angrily and muttered under her breath, "Idiota."

Miroku looked puzzled, and sad at being denied a date. "What was THAT about Inuyasha?"

"Nothing," he rolled his eyes, "I just used to know her that's all. She was the sister of one of Fluffy's old girlfriends. Her sister is actually quite nice, but Kagome seems to be a bitch. Feh, her sister's way more good-looking."

Kagome heard their whole conversation and sighed. She loved her sister, but she hated being compared to her. Kagome didn't think of herself as pretty, but the least people could do is not mention her sister's superior looks. It was so annoying. At least she was right about Inuyasha, he was a jerk. "_He's still as hot as he was when he was younger though._" Kagome shook her head quickly, "_I shouldn't be thinking that, he's an idiot._"

Inuyasha looked at her and had his own thoughts. Despite what he said, he really did miss her. She had been a great friend to him, even though she was two years younger, and he noticed her in most of his classes, even Calculus, which he though was cool that she was that smart. "_She's as beautiful as Miroku said. She also seems more real than Kikyo was._"

Since he had just broken up with Kikyo, even though she was the most popular girl at Steilacoom High, he couldn't help thinking of her inadequacies. However, he also looked at Kagome, and noticed how tired and frazzled she looked, and wondered how her life was going since he had last spoken to her. He tried not to think about her on the ride to school, but since she was right there, it was hard not to. He kept having to shake his head, and tell himself she was a geek, but suddenly, he didn't seem to care anymore. Events in his life had started to show him that that stuff didn't seem to matter anymore. However, he still needed to think of his reputation, so he decided he would treat Kagome the same as always, invisible, despite how much he wanted to talk to her now that he had noticed her again.

A/NIdiota Idiot (in Spanish). I hope you all liked the story. Please tell me what you thought of it, I wrote it late at night, but I still hope you like it.


End file.
